legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Sio
Avasio Letterford, also known as Avas, is a Hylian born and raised in Kakariko Village. He is an upbeat warrior affiliated with the Knights of Hyrule. History Avas was a commoner born and raised in Kakariko Village some time between the Great War and the re-forming of the Knights of Hyrule. He was brought up by his mother and seamstress, Maya, and his father, Adrian, a knight veteran. At early youth, Avas worked odd jobs offered by villagers and became an apprentice blacksmith to add a little more to his family's less-than-sizable income. He mostly spent early ventures with two siblings, Henry and Yania, children of a pro fisherman. The three bonded and taught each other many things. The siblings learned smithy work and Avas was shown the art of fishing. They even helped him build his own rod from wood and rinky-dink materials. When all work and play finished, it was the friends' ritual to fish at the lake, joking and having fun until sunset. Life in Kakariko Village was relatively normal—play, work, and common societal inconveniences. During the years, the child met a world-weary fairy named Día, at a New Year's festival in Castle Town. During the festivities, an unidentifiable figure summoned a band of hooded agents with imp-like masks to search the town and dismantle anything in their way. They even began setting fire. Avas narrowly escaped and navigated the smoke, saving Día as falling debris knocked her unconscious. Other townsfolk fled to Kakariko while knights drove the agents back and put out the large flames consuming the town. Since then, Día visited Avas periodically and watched over him as a long-lasting expression of her gratitude. Boyhood arc Word of the New Year's incident spread like a pack of Wolfos around town and also Kakariko. Evening approached, and Avas dismissed the village curfew to play with his friends at the graveyard. The children often emulated the famous heroes from lore they read. It stirred the unbridled hatred of Poes near the headstones as the children pranced and chattered. They wandered the furthest part of the graveyard, and believed they saw the faint image of a lost soul. They shrieked over this and exited the graveyard. The next morning, the children discussed what they saw that night and wondered if it was their imagination. Nevertheless, the fear was real. Henry and Layla were convinced they all witnessed a lost spirit. The others claimed they were spooked or that the graveyard dust got into their system and caused them to hallucinate. Noticing Avas's fear, the siblings goaded him into returning to the graveyard. He remained obstinate and didn't believe to encounter the entity again. Dream or reality The thoughts crossed Avas again while working his afternoon shift at the smithy. It perplexed him, and overwhelmed his focus. Subsequently, he absentmindedly walked too close by the searing hot anvil at his workstation and burned his left arm, dropping his materials and falling to his knees in agony. His father rushed to his aid ans lectured him. He was taken to retire in his room, where his mother tended to his injury. Playmates visited his doorstep and asked for him, , though he needed time to recover, for he didn't just suffer the burn; he neglected to rest and the fumes of carbon monoxide from the forge affected him as well. A breeze swept through his window and relieved his burn and congestion in his chest. Día had fluttered in to check on him. The two exchanged warm greetings, and the fairy lied at his bedside and asked what ailed him. Mention of the forge was all Día needed to hear. Sighing, she spiraled around Avas and unleashed a shower of light particles over him, restoring him. She suggested the boy should face his troubles, and only then would he be able to reconcile. He questioned Día if it was just his imagination. She didn't answer the question, and merely left that to the boy's own discovery. Día then took off into the evening sky. Ruminating the fairy's words, a growing curiosity countered the boy's fear. Supper time passed conveniently quick, and Avas and his friends planned to return to the graveyard. However, the other children were called away on respective matters. Instead, he ventured on alone that afternoon. Poes proceeded to gather in a small group as he passed the graves. Avas called out for help, but to no avail, and scurried. Before the hateful revenants closed in, a tremendous force swept over the Poes, and caused the wraiths to go back and disregard the child. Fright held Avas, and such phenomena bore a heavy sensation on his mind. He silently fled the graveyard. His night at home was restless. His mother sat at his bedside, comforting him and reading him a story. It was a passage from a large omnibus her grandfather had, containing a collection of different histories, individual stories, encounters, and more. Considerations One of the stories was called "The Longest Journey" and described a reluctant warrior of unknown identity, living in an era of chaos and strife. Numerous times did this freelance hero interact with transcendental figures—benevolent, malevolent, or otherwise. It was essential to the hero's dangerous journey, for he or she was not only contending with flesh and blood; exploration and research beyond the material world cultivated a different perspective in him or her. New ways of approach were created for the unknown hero and better allowed them to face untold situations differently than their worldly view. This tale abated Avas's anxiousness, its sense of mystery deepening his curiosity to a greater degree. With a goodnight kiss, Avas's mother left him the book to skim through. Sleep soon took him, and a strange dream followed. He was standing in a spacious hall of a temple. Statues of eminent-looking figures, supposed "heroes", stood many feet high to each side. The heads from each statue bowed their heads slowly, as if to greet the astonished Avas, as he walked down the hall. Reaching a large room, a throne resided across from him. A magisterial figure, nearly indistinguishable appearance from its radiant armor, sat upon the throne and beckoned the child to step forth. The spirit's wrinkled face then relaxed. "You return, boy," the spirit addressed him. "Did you not realize the graveyard is a place for the dead to slumber?" Avas stood in awe as he heard the voice. He then asked the spirit who he was and why he had not crossed to the other world like the others. "They called me Virtus. During the Old Kingdom, I was one of many warriors in Hyrule's great force, the Knights of Hyrule, and taught many hopefuls the disciplines of knighthood. Alas...as you see, I perished. I sacrificed myself in a magical catastrophe for their sake. It left me in this state. I have no legacy to carry on and cannot rest." Little could young Avas comprehend the soul's anguish. Nevertheless, he offered him a sympathetic look. "That's sad, Mister...I wish I could do something about it." Virtus admired the boy's considerate ears. "If you wished to help, I have a proposition. Would...you like to succeed me?" The boy thought to himself for a moment. Never had he been chosen for any undertaking like that before, especially not one of this nature. The thought of becoming a warrior's "successor" left him intrigued. It was something he only achieved in his dreams. The child advanced, his steps somewhat hesitant, and stood before the bright being. Virtus stood from the seat and summoned a sword to his hand, to which he gradually lowered the blade to Avas's right shoulder. The act strongly resembled a knighting ceremony. Immediately, a great flash of light followed, and Avas awoke to squint at the sunlight greeting him through his window. Dazed by the dream, Avas silently mused over this and skittered out of bed. A cornerstone shined within him, as if he were set on a path he would have only imagined in the very stories he read. Avas returned near his house to get ready for supper. His friends had stopped by beforehand, and when asked if he encountered the ghosts again, he lied and said he saw nothing. He thought silently to himself: was it real or not? Either way, it impacted him. It was his boyhood long ago, tucked away in the innocence of unlikely discovery. Ventures Several years later, Avas sought out a worthwhile path of earning enough money to start his own quest, heavily influenced by Hyrulean lore and his grandfather's historical tales, especially those concerning major battles throughout the aforementioned era of chaos and strife. A group of versatile freelancers known as the Silver Blade tested his mettle and welcomed him into their crowd, where he worked as a mercenary among their flock for some time. His survival skills and battle instincts were soon recognized by the Knights of Hyrule. An observant knight stated that his potential was volatile and could be shaped up and serve an asset. Avas thought over it and consulted his father for advice, which the man said it isn't an easy decision, and explained that a soldier's job weighs heavily. Carrying a sense of honor in serving one's country is valuable; he attested to that due to his past service. In the same month, Avas returned to Hyrule Castle Town and visited the recruiting station near the knights' headquarters. Much time he had to muster up the will and reason to join, and though he couldn't contain his fears that the job would present, he enrolled. Academy and growth Time within the Knights of Hyrule unleashed inspiring yet equally grueling moments for the boy. Before he became a soldier, Avas attended the training corps as a recruit for a couple of months. Getting acquainted to his new living environment, his days were spent under the tutelage of various masters while his nights in the dorm consisted of study and restless thinking. He learned of the harsh precepts behind the warriors on the battlefield within a book known as the "Tower Tome", conflicting with his good nature and causing him to question his own decision of being a soldier one day. However, his peers soon reassured him that the path he chose would ultimately lead toward a brighter future for the kingdom despite the forces that disrupted its progress. He discussed with and befriended a rowdy and fun-loving boy named Raki, and a kind yet cynical girl named Elaine Wright. He then gradually came to know the Knight Grand Master, Ivaun LeBlanc, one of his most influential mentors during training and mission debriefing. Years of study and grueling training at the Knight Academy earned him and fellow prospects their badges and armor, though the road to knighthood still remained far. They were ready to serve their kingdom, to earn their keep, and take on obstacles unveiling the mystical realm of Hyrule. The campaign included a tireless onslaught of ravaging monsters and criminals. However, with the help of significant allies, the land was able to endure a chapter of peace....at least for the time being. Legends of Time Lost: Hero's Fall saga Hidden journey Regarding a significant encounter with a girl with colorful hair years ago, Avas collected information and set out to uncover where she was from. Dangerous obstacles, such as tumbling boulders and bouncing Tektites occupied the path to Death Mountain. A few members of the Goron race watched the boy's efforts from atop, admiring his daring efforts. They assisted by smashing the rolling boulders and eliminating the encroaching Tektites to allow him passage. The Gorons suggested he stop by their city, chat with the residents and rest before trailing the mountain again. The next day, he learned of the expanded the Death Mountain region since the sealing of Ganon years ago, creating the possibility for greater exploration and colonization during their time of peace. Avas eventually happened upon a large village on the edge of the expanded region. Its inhabitants were of an unknown tribe calling themselves Guardians. Consisting of diverse peoples, they claimed to be close allies with the King of Hyrule and were tasked with preserving an Element sheltered in a large monastery. The noble chief of the mysterious village revealed it to be one of many elemental safeguards for the Light World, and that across Hyrule, other settlements preserved the respective Elements. They also described a waylaying creature whose darkness interfered with their Element's power. Avas stated he was hunting the dark presence and it was what led him to the village, so he proposed in helping the Guardians do away with it. In return for his assistance, the Guardians accommodated and trained him. The next day, a figure appeared by a monument centering the village, harassing the inhabitants and damaging property with its power. Leon and Avas approached the scene to confront the odd figure. As a standoff occurred, the Guardians soon intervened and stunned the figure at the opportune moment. Before further apprehending the figure, they were promptly cut off by the creature's powerful burst of rage. Rendered motionless, it released a massive sphere of dark energy, nullifying the Element and shrouding the village into darkness. The village was transformed into a Nightmare Dimension. Avas and the villagers traversed the Nightmare's treacherous terrain and searched for an exitonly to find themselves lost. Violent storms swept them off to different areas and separated them from each other. As Avas sank into the deeper zones of the Nightmare, he found himself losing energy and seeing illusions of people he knew fading into darkness and torment. Chief Leon reached him telepathically and urged him to use his newfound training in spiritual awareness to find SkullHeart Temple. Another voice also encouraged Avas to "ignore the tricks" and press on. Meeting up with the Guardian Chief, his daughter Misty, and several villagers at the temple, Leon stated they all needed to reawaken the comatose Element. The unidentifiable figure appeared before the group, mocking their efforts. However, Leon and his daughter Misty, armed with the sacred family sword, stalled the daunting figure long enough for each individual to bestow their power to the Element. Though Avas had difficulty at first, he was eventually able to draw out his power and help reawaken the captive Element. Its rays of light caused the figure to withdraw and freed the village from the Nightmare. The light of day embraced SkullHeart Village once again, and the Element's rays shined until the ill effects of darkness were no more. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated Misty as the Angel of Hope and Avas as Windfall. The villagers bade Avas a warm farewell as he set out for home. Appearance Avas appears as an ordinary human with no outstanding features. He possesses a considerable physique due to strenuous physical conditioning, and an average height. He strongly resembles his mother and shares many of her traits; his skin is tan with scratches in a few areas, his eyes are dark-gray, and he has brown hair kept at a short length. There is a dark burn mark on his left forearm after accidentally burning himself at the forge. His typical outfit consists of a black tunic stitched together with a teal vest over it, a teal bandanna, a decorated badge pinned to the left sleeve, a black belt with multiple pouches and loops, a dark-brown pair of trousers, and black boots. His longsword and shield are usually slung to his back by a black leather belt. Personality Avas mostly seems cheerful and carefree. He has a typical commoner's vibe about him, sometimes prone to humor, human error, and ambition beyond his humble origin. Even so, he picks up on the gravity of situations quickly, and strives to help others through the toughest of trials when possible. His courage is likely influenced by heroes he read about in lore, and strengthened as he experienced good and bad with those around him. Additionally, he was once described as a "man of convention" due to his practicality with various tools and environmental resources. His gentle attitude allows him to form bonds with many different people. He also seems to have a remarkable capacity for forgiveness if signs of redemption are shown. Becoming faithful to the Golden Goddesses, especially Farore, may play a small part his kindness. When extremely provoked, he displays a temper and may abandon diplomacy, resorting to unfriendly words and, in rare cases, violence. Although he seems level-headed, his sense of justice may interfere, where he may act upon what he deems right. When thrown into competition, he is brash, which serves as a weakness to his rationale. Still, he manages to uphold decorum as a soldier. He can also be prone to melancholy when faced with major setbacks. Talking helps him ease up after stressful situations, however. Additionally, Avas enjoys fishing in his free time, which calms and relaxes his nerves, and often studies many types of fish at Lake Hylia. It may have lead him to an interest in marine biology later on. Another activity he greatly enjoys is crafting. His very first piece of craftsmanship was a wooden fishing rod, but the craft later broadened in scope and turned into a hobby. Some creations have included a checker board with pieces of his own design, also a small boat and the base components for a guitar. Abilities Like typical Hylians, Avas has a keen sense of hearing and could be attuned to the supernatural on account of his race's connection to the goddesses. His regular practices are forging cutting tools and other useful appliances as a novice blacksmith. He also seems to understand explosives and other dangerous arms at an efficient level, able to put together devices such as fuse bombs and elaborate traps based on his studies at the academy. He can also write and understand another language fairly good, but has a hard time pronouncing customary words and phrases. As a trained soldier, Avas handles himself well in close combat with speed and endurance as his governing attributes. His sword attacks usually consist of quick horizontal swipes or thrusts, while his use of pole-arms is usually limited to thrusts. Proper balance and guard stances still need work, for his transition between different guards lack fluidity. A variation of the "roof guard" (Vom Dach) is Avas's frequent stance, and allows him more freedom with maneuvering and counterattacking opponents. He has proven, however, to be better with ranged combat with the bow and arrow, though this skill was soon replaced with knife-throwing. He is able to use Magic Power as well, though his power lacks potency and can only be utilized by one method - weapon-enchantment. His weapon is used as a medium, though the weapon has to be blessed and meditated upon before implementation. The effects of casting also have an adverse effect on his vitality and induces muscle palpitation, shallow breathing, and hazed vision. Because of this, Avas's use of magic is severely limited if a Magic Potion isn't consumed. Wind seems to be the only elemental power that can be used by his power. Strong currents of air gather around the weapon and, if performed successfully, Avas can launch gusts of wind toward his intended target as he swings the weapon. Another of his enchantment spells, nicknamed Flame Tongue, works as similarly as Gust Brand. A source of heat or energy must be present in the area to mingle with the oxygen, and along with a touch of magic, fire is produced and covers the blade with an orange flash. Other abilities have yet to be revealed. Trivia *His name is Latin for "catch sight", a reference to his investigative nature. *On his mother's side, he is a member of the Whirlwind Clan. *His weapon enchantment abilities are a reference to the Mystic Knight job from the Final Fantasy© series. *A frequent curse he says is "Ganon's blood," a phrase used to express frustration. Category:Character Category:Hylian